Entre hier et Aujourdui
by lily.dragneel
Summary: Tomio X Iyo nous avions toujours été ensembles, et pour moi rien ne pouvait changé, j'étais convaincu de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui et pourtant, c'est arrivé...


**Hi there pals! Lily here, avec sa toute premiére fanfic, du moins la première qui paraissait moins foireuse que toutes mes autres tentatives (qui on finit en échec total) assez pour que j'ai le cran de la poster!**

**bon asses avec mon baratin, je dois vous assommer avec tout ça non?**

**bonne lecture!**

Nous étions de bons amis.

Je pensais que rien ne changerai jamais, que tout resterai a jamais pareil…

Il était un playboy, loin d'être le genre d'homme à tenir en place, et encore moins à une seul femme.

J'étais bien trop confiante, je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de tomber amoureuse de cette homme, il était si différent des deux hommes que j'avais aimé…mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour que j'avais ressentis pour eux ?

Mes sentiments étaient-ils vraiment nouveaux ? Ou en étais-je juste ignorante ?

Mais en y repensant, c'était très peux probable, il était toujours le premier a commencé une bagarre sans raison, toujours d'accord pour causer des ennuies, et perdre son temps à ne rien faire.

Mais il était aussi toujours le premier à remarquer quand rien n'allait, le premier à me trouvé quand je m'isolais, le premier à me remonter le morale, à me réconforter, en ébouriffant mes cheveux…de ce simple geste, il redonnait de l'éclat a mes yeux, de l'espoir a ma vie.

En ces temps, je voulus me convaincre que c'était agaçant…et pourtant avec le temps je m'étais mise à penser que cette main sur ma tête était tout à fait à sa place, que l'avoir à mes coté était naturelle, comme l'air, et je ne me rendis compte de son importance, que lorsque la distance entre nous commença à s'accroitre…

Son sourire moqueur, son regard apaisant, le contacte chaud de sa main sur ma tête, je voulus me convaincre qu'ils ne me manquaient pas, que tout allait parfaitement bien, pendant que mon cœur criait le contraire, et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, j'aspirais a plus que sa présence dans ma vie, cette main, je voulais la prendre dans mes mains, je voulais qu'elle me touche, affectueusement, non pas pour me réconforter, mais pour une toute autre raison, une raison que je refusais d'accepter .

Mais rien ne changea, la distance ne cessa de s'accroitre, invisible aux yeux d'autrui, mais bien présente pour nous, et nous continuâmes de faire ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait de notre part, moi flirtant avec de beaux inconnues riche, pendant que lui passait de conquête à une autre sans cligner des yeux.

Et ce fut la notre train-train quotidien pendant presque une année, nous continuâmes de nous parler, car nous étions collègues, mais le ravin qui c'était creusé entre nous paraissant plus réel que jamais, tout comme le sentiment de vide dans mon cœur, ce vide dont j'ignoré encore la présence, et que lui seule pouvait combler…

Mais il n'était plus la, ses mots, son sourire, sa voix, sa main, elles faisaient tous partie d'un passé qui paraissait tellement loin que j'eu pus le confondre pour un rêve, que j'eu pus me faire croire, pendant un moment, que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, que tout avait était le fruit de mon imagination, et que tout s'était toujours déroulé de la sorte…

Mais cette illusion ne dura bien sûr pas longtemps, car la peine ne diminuait pas, au contraire elle s'accentuait, elle devenait plus présente plus douloureuse, et sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à l'éviter…

Mais malgré tous ces évènements, je ne comprenais toujours rien, pourquoi j'éprouvai ce genre de sentiment a son égard, pourquoi je voulais tant l'avoir a mes coté, alors que quelques année au paravent j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me laisse tranquille !

Et c'est au beau milieu de ses pensées étranges, que sa voix fit éruption dans ma tête, et me coupa de mes rêveries !

« toujours aussi prévisible » avait-il dit.

Il était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son regard sur mon dos, comme à chaque fois il m'avait trouvé au même endroit assise sur ses marches en rêvassant, perdue dans mes pensées enfantines.

Mais je ne me retournai pas, je ne dis rien, j'essayais de m'expliquer pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de voler, pourquoi mon cœur battit-il aussi fort, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi jamais auparavant…

Je me souvint alors du bonheur émanant de Haru-sempai et de Shizuku-sempai quand ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient une aura qui semblait indestructible, et je me souvint de mon frère, qui semblait si heureux et si triste a la fois en parlant de cette fille qu'il aimait... je me souvins avoir prier pour que mon frère trouve le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un d'autre et au fond j'espérais la même chose pour moi, et alors que ce sentiment à la fois si étrange, si agréable et si douloureux emplissait mon cœur, je compris que j'avait trouvé cette personne, qui par un seule mot, une seule caresse, pouvait transformer mon monde en enfer ou en paradis . Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler le long de mes joues, et très vite, je sanglotais comme une gamine, je me revis alors, cinq ans au paravent, assise sur ses même marche, réfléchissant sur l'amour que je croyais éprouvé pour Yuuzan-sama, l'amour que je croyais avoir pour Haru sempai, et je compris qu'aucun de ces sentiments n'égalait celui que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là, prisonnière de l'étreinte de l'homme que j'avais appris à aimer, malgré mes innombrables protestations et insultes à son égard, il était bien la, il était réel, tout comme l'étaient mes sentiments…

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de m'enlacer, et de caresser ma tête, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude, pendant que j'inondais son t-shirt de mes larmes.

Apres les évènements de cette nuit-là, tout commençait a rentré dans l'ordre, nous étions de nouveaux très proches, nous nous rencontrâmes souvent au travail, et hors du travail avec nos deux autre amis, et souvent, seuls, chez lui, pour des raisons professionnelles, du moins nous essayions de nous en convaincre…

Nos discussions consistaient souvent à des chamailleries dépourvus de sens mais pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien, je pouvais être moi-même, mais malgré son sale caractère, ses réaction narquoise, il m'acceptait, et j'en étais heureuse…mais pourtant j'en voulais plus…

Le jour où, alors que nous étions en pleine dispute, il m'embrassa pour me faire taire, je ne l'arrêtai pas, je ne le repoussai pas, je fis le contraire, je retournai son baiser, laissant mes mains rejoindre sa nuque pour s'y accrocher, pendant que les sienne se placèrent d'une manière à la fois délicate mais possessive sur mes hanches, et même si ma conscience me criait de m'arrêter, je décidai de l'ignorer et de cesser de réfléchir, juste pour un moment… juste pour cette nuit.

Après quelques minutes, quelques baisers, nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter, et nous laissâmes le désir nous emporté…

Le lendemain, je fus la première à me réveiller, et ma première réaction fut de paniquer. J'ignorais quoi faire, alors je fis la seule chose qui me paraissait possible : je pris la fuite…

Je pensais que pour lui ce n'était que du désir alors que pour moi c'était tout autre chose. J'ignorai alors tous ses appels, et j'évitai toutes nos réunions habituels avec nos amis, pensant que si il voulait s'excuser, ou me dire que ce s'était une erreur, je ne tiendrai pas le coup, car pour moi c'était loin d'être une erreur, c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

Mais il devint difficile de l'éviter au travail quand il cherchait constamment à me parler, et quand un poste me fut proposé dans une autre ville, j'acceptai sans y réfléchir une seconde fois, voyant cela comme la meilleure issue de secours…

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, un mois après, dans un aéroport, une valise à la main, le passeport dans l'autre, le regard dans le vide, pendant que Mabo et Jouji débâtaient sur quelque chose d'une importance infiniment minime…

Alors que j'étais sur le point de me laisser croire qu'il ne viendrai pas, je l'aperçue du coin des yeux, et ne sachant que faire d'autre, je me mis à avancer dans la direction opposé, sans vraiment regardé ou j'allais, et je fus sauvé de ma très probable collision avec le mur par la sensation d'un bras autour de ma taille, et la vu d'un poing qui se heurta avec force au mur, suivie d'un soupir d'exaspération.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je crois que je te tiens, tu disparait à la première occasion ? » murmura-t-il contre mon oriel.

Ce simple geste me fit frissonner, et me laissa sans mots…

Soudain je sentis un poids sur mon épaule, et je compris que c'était sa tête, quand je ressentis son souffle chaud caresser ma nuque.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuie ce jour la ? » demanda t il, et je crus percevoir de la peine dans sa voie.

« J-je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre » balbutiai-je.

« Tu aurai pu me parler, Iyo » lâcha-t-il, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

« Pour te dire quoi ? » rétorquai-je sèchement.

« N'importe quoi ! » dit-il en levant quelque peu la voix.

Aucun de nous ne dis plus un mot. Nous restâmes immobiles, plongés dans un silence suffocant, jusqu'à ce que la voix du microphone, annonçant le décollage de mon avion, nous réveille de notre torpeur.

« Je dois y aller » articulai-je difficilement, en me détachant de son étreinte.

Je me retournai sans lui lancer un seule regard, et me dirigea vers mon vol, et à chaque pas que je faisais, je sentis mon cœur se briser, et j'aurai juré avoir entendu son craquement tandis que j'approchai de ma destination.

Je m'arrêtai en entendant sa voix :

« Tu vas juste partir comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, attirant toute l'attention autour de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer pour toi ? » avais-je crié, tout en tremblotant prise de soudain sanglots

« Oui tu as raison ça ne change rien » répondit-il, sa vois paraissant plus proche, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer à ses mots, mais avant que je ne pense à reprendre mes pas, il prononça les mots qui changèrent tous mes plans, mais aussi toutes mes craintes en espoir.

« Car maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te laisserai plus t'en aller, je te suivrai ou que tu aille, même jusqu'aux bout du monde s'il le faut », et à ses mots, il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et me fit pivoter, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se poser sur les mienne, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction, avant d'intensifier le baiser, et si notre premier baiser n'était que passion, celui la débordé d'émotions, de tendresse…d'amour !

Je restai sans réaction jusqu'as ce que ses mots prennent du sens, après m'être rappeler ça déclaration, des années au paravent :

« L'amour éternel ? Je veux juste poursuivre une seule femme jusqu'au bout du monde si c la bonne» avait-il dit, avant d'ajouter un commentaire inutile.

Je me rendis compte que mes mains avait déjà pris pleurs place sur sa nuque, pendant que les siennes me pressait contre lui, comme pour confirmer mes pensées.

Nous séparâmes no lèvres après un moment pour prendre l'air, et il murmura, « tu comprends maintenant »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et rencontra sont regard intense, et tout semblait prendre place, comme dans un puzzle.

« Mais je croyais que-je pensais que j'étais le seule …» balbutiai je à bout de souffle.

Il interrompit mes paroles incohérente en déposant son indexe sur mes lèvres légèrement enflées.

« C'est parce que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis, tu sottes toujours à des conclusions hâtives, et regarde ou ça nous a mené » lança-t-il, de nouveau en colère.

« Attend une seconde, je te ferais signaler que tu ne m'as jamais donné aucun signale pour que je puisse, ne serais-ce que penser, que tu as des sentiments pour moi » avais-je répondus en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, frappant mon pied par terre, et le gratifiant de mon regard le plus noir.

« Et tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de jouer aux devinettes ? » demanda-t-il exaspéré.

« Il te suffisait de demander et je t'aurai dit que je t'aimer » rétorquai je faiblement, doutant moi-même de mes propos.

Il ne dit rien après cela, et ce n'ai qu'après que j'ai vu un petit sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres, que je me rendis compte des mots que je venais de prononcer.

Je me mis à bafouiller, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent légèrement effleurer les miennes.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, alors qu'il murmurait contre mes lèvres « je sais, idiote », avant de leurs accorder le baiser le plus doux, le plus tendre et le plus beau que j'ai jamais reçus.

A cet instant j'était tellement heureuse que j'ignorai les voix des gens qui prenaient un malin plaisir à nous insulter, les voix de mes amis qui semblaient s'amuser à prendre des photos, et concocter des plans pour nous embarrasser, mais aussi le bruit de l'avion dans lequel j'aurais dû volé, loin de cet instant, loin de mon bonheur.

Je ne regrettais rien, car à ce moment, j'étais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été, j'avais enfin trouvé cette personne que j'aimais et qui m'aimait en retour, cette personne que moi seule pouvait rendre heureuse, tout comme lui seule était capable de combler le vide dans mon cœur, un vide dont j'ignorais la présence jusqu'à récemment.

Mais qui aurait cru que se serai cette homme, qui autrefois m'insupportait…la vie prend parfois des tournures assez étranges, et l'amour prends place dans les moments les plus imprévisibles.

Et alors que mes précieux moments avec Tomio gagnaient en nombre et qu'il devenait une partie prenante de ma vie, je me rendis compte qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, tout semblait pareil, et pourtant rien ne l'était car désormais, j'étais heureuse, ici dans cette ville, avec mes amis, ma famille, et mon petit ami.

**Bah voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**merci d'avoir lut, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des coms!**

**Lily :P**


End file.
